Cancer metastasis is the primary cause of post-operation or post-therapy recurrence in cancer patients. For example, bone metastases, or metastatic bone disease, a class of cancer metastases that results from primary tumor invasion to bone among cancer metastasis, is one of the most common ones of metastasis of various types of human cancers (e.g., breast, lung, prostate and thyroid cancers). The occurrence of bone metastases causes serious morbidity due to intractable pain, high susceptibility to fracture, nerve compression and hypercalcemia. Cancer metastasis remains substantially refractory to therapy despite intensive efforts to develop treatments.